1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing an image forming program, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been hitherto known, wherein the transition or change is made to a screen which is provided in order to execute a reading process for reading a manuscript in response to the setting of the manuscript. For example, a copying machine is known, wherein the display is changed from the display of the present time to the display of, for example, the copying magnification as a copying mode when a manuscript is set to ADF (automatic document feeder) in a state in which the present time is displayed as a present time mode.